L'Empreinte
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS sur Aventures - Spoilers Episode 24 de la saison 2] Théo de Silverberg se réveille enfin, et découvre la situation. Il refuse de l'accepter et retourne sur les lieux.


**ATTENTION SPOILERS EPISODE 24 SAISON 2 !**

 _BON-SWAR ! Bon. On va faire cet OS tout de suite, pour ensuite se venger de Mahyar en créant plein de nouveaux ships pour Starventures. Mais ce final quoi ! C'est quoi cette fin bordel ?! Et nous on va faire quoi en attendant ? Mais MAHYAR QUOI. Je m'égare. Bref. Ceci est un OS dépressif à cause d'une websérie qui te détruit les feels à chaque fin de saison, même si, au fond, tu sais que tu vas souffrir dès le premier épisode que tu vois. Bref. Bonne chance à tous. N'hésitez pas à créer de nouveaux ships pour Starventures, vous avez mon consentement ! (et démerdez vous pour Fred et Bob XD)_

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages aussi possiblement morts soient-ils appartiennent à leurs Youtubers et Streamer respectifs. Aventures et son scénario apocalyptique avec des comètes qui tombent du ciel (NAN MAIS SERIEUX QUOI. DES COMETES.) appartiennent à ce génie psychopathe bisounours qu'est Mahyar Shakeri et à Bazar du Grenier. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, je subis ma PLS, je suis autant une victime que vous tous, ne me tuez pas please. Toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **BIG BIG WARNING :** C'est une deathfic carnage. Vous savez pourquoi. Ne me tuez pas, vraiment XD

 **L'EMPREINTE**

Théo de Silverberg ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il s'était endormi à même le sol, dans un espoir vain d'effacer tout ce qu'il venait de se passer de sa mémoire. Lumière attendait, broutant paisiblement un peu plus loin. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis qu'il avait découvert ce qu'il s'était passé ? Quelques minutes ? Quelques heures ? Il ne savait pas. La forêt flambait toujours derrière lui, mais il n'y avait plus de comètes dans le ciel, ce qui était probablement déjà un bon point. La réalité lui revint en pleine face. Ses amis. Ils étaient toujours là bas. Vivants. Morts. Il ne savait pas. Bien qu'il ne voulait pas accepter l'hypothèse de ne plus jamais les revoir, il s'attendait déjà au pire. Il avait vu assez de démons dans sa vie pour comprendre que Bob avait cédé à sa part démoniaque. Et même là il avait été incapable de respecter sa parole envers lui. Celle de le tuer si son autre lui allait trop loin.

Et s'ils étaient encore vivant ? Tellement de questions. Il se devait d'aller vérifier. Même si c'était douloureux. Même s'il savait par avance qu'il allait en souffrir. Il siffla Lumière, puis s'aida de l'arbre derrière lui pour se relever. Il était tout courbaturé. Il s'apprêta à se diriger vers le cheval quand une boule de poils déboula de nul part. Eden se mit à tourner devant lui en gémissant, puis partit en courant vers les lieux du drame, en lui lançant des regards insistants. Sa décision était prise. Il grimpa sur Lumière et se mit en route vers les terres brûlées.

Sur la route, il trouva de nombreux cadavres d'animaux et d'humains. Certains en état de décomposition avancée, certains brûlés, d'autres encore à moitié dévorés. Des morts-vivants. Il se souvenait vaguement de ça, il lui restait quelques traces de souvenirs, des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer de tout son enseignement auprès de l'Eglise de la Lumière, sous forme de flashbacks rapides. Il avançait prudemment, cherchant le moindre signe de vie, des fois qu'ils auraient réussi à s'enfuir. Des fois qu'ils seraient en train de le chercher.

Plus il approchait du lieu de bataille, là où devait se tenir les représentants de Eglises, plus il trouvait de cadavres. Ici et là, des érudits de l'Eglise des Murmures, des paladins de la Lumière, dont seul le symbole qu'ils portaient sur leurs armures persistait. Le feu était en train de mourir doucement, continuant de dévorer les cadavres, certes, mais se tarissant petit à petit. Il arriva enfin là où, quelques heures plus tôt, il était tombé. Eden se trouvait au milieu des cadavres, reniflant le sol, cherchant de toute évidence quelque chose. Théo descendit de cheval, et dégaina son épée, méfiant. Un bruit de pas lui fit tourner la tête. Grunlek se tenait là, repoussant des débris de roches. Son regard croisa le sien, le nain s'approcha en boitillant. Lui aussi était gravement brûlé, les dégâts sur son bras humain allaient probablement mettre beaucoup de temps à cicatriser, mais il était souriant.

« Content de te revoir parmi nous Théo. »

Eden accourut vers son maître et lui sauta dessus. Grunlek tomba en grimaçant avant de caresser la louve, qui s'était enfuie lorsque les comètes avaient commencé à tomber du ciel. Les retrouvailles furent très émouvantes, Eden ne cessa de lui lécher le visage. Théo chercha lui, pendant ce temps là, d'autres survivants. Son regard courut l'étendue de cadavres, puis buta sur une armure de la Lumière plus important que toute celle qu'il avait vu auparavant. Son cœur rata un battement. Viktor. Il accourut près de son père adoptif, les larmes aux yeux. Il était dans un très sale état. Une partie très importante de son visage était brûlée, tout comme son corps, sur une grande majorité. Il respirait encore, faiblement. Le jeune paladin sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Dans son ventre était enfoncée une gemme de pouvoir, celle qu'ils avaient récupéré plus tôt. Elle n'avait même pas exploser.

« Th... Théo ? »

Ce n'était pas lui qui avait parlé. C'était Bragg, allongé derrière lui. L'intendant faisait peine à voir. Une lance le transperçait entièrement, ses yeux crevés lui donnait un visage de tombe. Viktor lâcha son dernier soupir au même moment. Il venait de perdre son second père. Et il n'arrivait même pas à le réaliser. Il se tourna vers Bragg, celui qu'il l'avait « sauvé » et que lui même avait sauvé, en quelques sortes.

« Tue... Tue-moi. … Plaît. »

Il hocha la tête doucement, récita un verset de la Lumière, souleva doucement la tête de Bragg, et lui planta l'épée dans le crâne. Il poussa un petit cri avant de rendre son dernier soupir. Théo se retourna vers Viktor, une main se posa sur son épaule. Il releva la tête vers Grunlek, qui semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je... J'ai retrouvé Bob. Mais... Il... Il...

\- Il est toujours en démon ?

\- Non. Il a repris forme humaine. Mais il est en train de changer, il peine à garder le contrôle. Je vais chercher Shin. Il est là bas. »

Il pointa du doigt une petite colline. Théo nettoya son épée, puis se leva doucement et se dirigea vers l'endroit que le nain lui avait pointé. Bob était couché au sol, dans sa robe déchirée suite à sa transformation. Il avait retrouvé forme humaine à quelques détails près. Les cornes et les ailes du démon étaient toujours présentes, sa peau était couleur rouge sang par endroit, et couverte d'écailles. Il avait les yeux clos, les poings serrés, et semblait en proie à un difficile combat mental. Le paladin s'assit à côté de lui, puis lui posa doucement une main sur la joue.

« Théo, casse-toi, grogna t-il. Je vais tous vous tuer, laissez-moi là.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit la première fois qu'on s'est parlé ? »

Bob sembla réfléchir. Une larme coula le long de son visage. Il tira une grimace et tenta de reprendre la parole difficilement.

« Tu m'as dit que si je... Si je me transformais, tu me tuerais.

\- Oui.

\- Fais-le. Vite. Fais-le pendant que j'ai encore le contrôle. Je... Je veux pas mourir en étant un monstre.

\- Bob je... »

Bob posa sa main sur l'épée de Théo, et releva le regard vers lui. Un des deux avait sa forme démoniaque, de couleur rouge sang, l'autre était normal. Il allait falloir faire vite, il était sur le point de basculer de nouveau de l'autre côté. Il devait assumer ses responsabilités, c'est ce que Viktor s'était tué à lui dire pendant toute sa vie. Il inspira, puis souffla un bon coup.

« Bon. Comment tu veux mourir ?

\- Vite, si possible. Si on tarde trop il va prendre le contrôle et... Et...

\- La ferme Bob. »

Théo posa une main sur la joue de Bob. Le pyromage se détendit, et sourit faiblement, tout en le repoussant doucement.

« Tue-moi. S'il prend le contrôle il trouvera les bons arguments pour que tu le laisses vivre. Mais il te mépriseras, il finira peut être même par te tuer. Je suis déjà mourant Théo. Il n'est pas moi, il ne le sera jamais. Alors plante moi cette foutue épée dans le cœur qu'on en finisse. Tu me dois bien ça. S'il te plaît. Tu me ravales ces larmes. C'est la vie, c'est comme ça. J'ai été conditionné pour tuer, je suis né comme ça. J'ai cru que je pourrais le contrôler, que je pourrais être normal, mais il faut croire que le Destin en a décidé autrement. On ne change pas la nature. On ne change pas ce qu'on est, jamais. Tu es Inquisiteur, c'est ton rôle de sauver les gens comme moi, c'est dans ta Bible, c'est le seul truc qu'on te demande. Je suis un hérétique, je dois crever, n'hésite pas. J'ai déjà eu un très long sursis en ta compagnie, j'ai... J'ai vu des choses que je n'aurais jamais imaginé voir. Je n'ai aucun regret, je meurs heureux. Alors arrête ton sentimentalisme et bute moi. »

Le paladin lança un regard vide à son épée, puis il s'en saisit. Bob lui sourit confiant.

« Et puis... Il paraît qu'on peut coucher avec toutes les femmes qu'on veut en enfer, comme si j'allais rester ici.

\- Embrasse ton père de ma part.

\- J'y manquerai pas. »

Bob ferma les yeux, Théo souleva son épée, détourna le regard, et l'enfonça dans la poitrine du pyromage. Il ne cria pas, il ne se crispa pas, il resta neutre, digne dans la mort. Théo balança son épée au loin, puis souleva le corps désormais sans vie de Balthazar. Il alla le poser délicatement à côté de ceux de Bragg et Viktor. Grunlek était resté silencieux, à l'écart. Quand le paladin releva les yeux vers lui, il se rendit compte qu'il avait pleuré. Il secoua la tête, avant de se tourner vers un puits. Il ne pleurait pas pour Bob. C'est ce qui marqua de suite Théo. Il avança dans sa direction, son cœur rata un battement. Dans le fond du puits reposait Shinddha Kory, la nuque probablement brisée par la chute, recouvert de chutes de roches.

Ce fut trop pour Théo. Il se laissa tomber au sol, et éclata en sanglots. Grunlek posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, mais il ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon. Le nain s'assis près de lui, Eden vint se coller à lui.

« Tout ça, c'est... C'est de ma faute, lâcha Théo. Si j'étais pas revenu, rien de tout ça ne ce serait produit. J'aurais du y rester.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça, tu m'entends ? Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour te sauver les fesses, après le sacrifice de Viktor et de Bob pour te permettre de vivre, tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner. On va faire notre deuil, ça mettra un certain temps, mais on va y arriver. On est deux Théo, ne l'oublies pas. »

Il se releva doucement, et utilisa son bras comme grappin pour remonter Shin. Théo réceptionna le demi-élémentaire, dans un silence pesant, et l'emmena vers les autres corps. Près de celui de Bob, un homme se tenait debout, le regard vide. Théo le reconnut au premier coup d'œil. Enoch. Il posa Shin au sol, et s'approcha lentement de lui. Le Diable le dévisagea intensément.

« Il était le dernier, finit-il par dire. Tous mes enfants sont morts. Aucun... Aucun n'a été jusqu'à la transformation. S'il la fait pour vous, au péril de sa vie, c'est qu'il vous appréciait. Il... Il m'a fait promettre de le protéger. J'ai échoué pour lui. Mais si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler Maître Inquisiteur. Je veillerai sur mon fils, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il est entre de bonnes mains dans mon royaume. Il y sera reçu comme un prince. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour lui. Vous avez compté bien plus pour lui en quelques mois que moi pour lui tout au long de sa vie. »

Théo hocha simplement la tête en signe de réponse. Enoch en fit de même, lança un dernier regard au corps de son fils, puis tourna les talons, faisant claquer derrière lui sa longue cape. Bragg et Viktor furent enterrés dans leurs églises respectives, avec les honneurs et les éloges. Pour Balthazar et Shinddha, l'affaire fut plus délicate. Ce fut Théo qui eut l'idée de leur ériger un monument, à l'endroit même où ils étaient tombés, afin qu'ils deviennent les protecteurs de la ville. Grunlek et lui disparurent ensuite dans la nature, à l'aventure.

Certains laisseront courir des rumeurs sur ce groupe d'Aventuriers bien mystérieux qui a jadis parcourut les terres du Cratère. Tantôt des poèmes, tantôt des chansons, des murmures. Quoi qu'il en soit, jamais leurs noms ne furent oubliés, et cela bien des années après les événements qui se sont produits. Les mots se perdent, mais les légendes, elles, vivent éternellement.

* * *

 _Je suis tristesse. Horriblement tristesse. Mais je trouve que c'est une belle conclusion. Je suis très fière de ce texte, qui m'a pris deux jours entier. Un gros merci à Mahyar et ses joueurs pour cette saison magnifique, en espérant que ça ne se termine pas comme dans cette fanfiction, sous peine d'acidification. C'est moi qui bute les persos d'abord u_u N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire. Pleins de bisouilles, et je reviens probablement dans la soirée avec un mini-OS sur Fanta et Bob tout fluffy ! Bisouilles !_


End file.
